1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a connector designed to lock plug-in connection of electronic part, and more particularly to a novel connector with a locking mechanism which can be unlocked only by use of a special tool or jig.
2. Prior Art
Connectors with a locking mechanism are well known. Since these conventional connectors are of the construction in which users can understand how to unlock the connectors from outside, users can readily unlock the connectors where necessary. Therefore, in a view of prevention of possible danger and/or illicit use, it was impractical to use the connectors of the type described above at places where users have easy access to them.